Fire Ice & Blood
by RainWitch148
Summary: When OC, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco end up living in Forks to find the final Horcrux they stumble upon a family who are very particular and very unusual, are they different to do what they have been taught in Hogwarts? They also find them strangely attracted to the 'cold ones' but how may hurdles do they have to jump? what will the wizarding world think of them? MILD SWEARING
1. Author's Note

Ok this is my cross over I'm going to try one, let me know how it goes I really want this to sore through the roof. And check out my face book page …. Its RainWitch Parker (My dp is a fairy sat under a leaf while it's raining) as I have a poll on who should be with my OC

Any way I hope you enjoy xxx


	2. Preface

**Preface,**

To die in the place of someone you loved is easy, noble even but this was different I looked to my left where my Vampire friends who looked both scared and hurt, a spell was able to restrain them, months and weeks of researching finally paid off. _I'm keeping them safe Voldermort will never know the secret on how to kill them__**. **_My friends looked on as I walked with Harry down to the forest, the Vultori looking on, waiting. Yet here I am ready to face my death and to settle with my demons. I think of my dead parents and I look towards Voldermort _**the books are false **_I think to him knowing he can hear me

"I'm ready" I whisper holding Harry hand tightly as we join our parents in darkness….


	3. Chapter 1

_This happened after Breaking Dawn and just after Deathly Hallows I will explain in story _

_BTW: own nothing!_

Chapter 1- move to where?!

Looking at Dumbledore's portrait, I waited for the others to arrive.

"Aaah Annie-Mae" The headmistress said, I hated it when she used my full first name _this must be serious_ I thought. "There you are please sit every one" she said conquering 3 other chairs.

"Draco would you sit down _please_" the head said she gave Malfoy a knowing look. He finally sat.

"Now I guess you're wondering why I brought you here" she said looking around us, I glanced at Dumbledore who waved and smiled at us with a knowing look. "The reason is that there is one more Horcrux out there" Harry groaned from besides me looking physicaly drained.

"But I thought I got rid of them" Harry muttered

"yes you did but this one needs to be destroyed due to the fact it can bring Voldermort back" she said to us "but" she said raising her hand at Ron "this is not going to be easy, you need to wait for it, before you ask Harry I do not know what it is, who it is, or even where it is" she said looking at Harry, "All I know it is in Forks Washington," she said  
"In _America professor_?" I said she nodded

"you need to go now, you all will spend the rest of the year living, talking and studying like Muggles" she said " and _yes _Mr Malfoy that includes _you_, I have arranged for you to do this task on the bases you don't get sent to _Azkaban_" she said Draco groaned and slumped in to his chair. "you will need this though" she said handing me an envelope as I was closer to her, I pulled out credit cards, ID's for each of us (everyone had their own names kept except Harry and I became Petersons), keys to a house, car keys, insurance details, phone numbers, bank details and our school records "I give those to you miss Potter and you Miss Granger as you two are most accustom to the Muggles world" she said referring to mine and Hermione's flat in London. We both nodded as I looked at my 'pass' driving licence, Hermione grinned and showed me hers,

"How?" I asked my headmistress

"Magic" Hermione said

"Pardon" McGonagall said

"Just stating I love magic" she said grinning to her. The head grind back

"Pack all you own, you leave tonight, bring all your stuff here and I will forward it to the safe house, then go to the farewell feast and then come here after, ware Muggle clothes, as I'm not sure on the time difference over there" she said getting up we all nodded and went back to the dorms, Draco going down to the Sytherin dungeons.

"Reckon this is going to be hard?" Ron asked "you know living like Muggles?"

"I think it might be for you and Draco" I said "because your both pure-blood you won't know this side of the world" when he gave me a confused look he nodded and sighed

"Dad would have loved this opportunity" he muttered

"Bring him a plug back if we survive" Harry said we all laughed as we reached the common room.

Ginny gave us all a confused look when we came back down with trucks owls and cat locked up, my tiger cub was safely in the same cage as Crookshanks, we gave her a small explanation she nodded and helped lug my trunk to the head office where we met Draco and his one bottomless trunk, (where everyone else had two trunks).

"What professor you said to pack everything we own" I said when she gave me a look on my trunk and 3 bright pink suitcases.

"The animals can go with you but let the owls fly at night and your cub Rose will have to stay indoors"

I nodded "it says indoors any way professor "she nodded and waved her wand and all our suitcases and trunks disappeared. "Now on to the feast" she said smiling

**Ok first chappy hope you like **** please r&r and Cullen's will come in to it soon promise, at the min I am focusing on them setting. How do you think the pure bloods are going to react to the school life? Read on to find out **

**R and R please :D **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Ok what did ya think? Reviews please **____** and I don't own anything **_

Chapter 2

An hour later we were fed watered and sleepy (night had fallen over Hogwarts) and stand in McGonagall's office.

"Now when you arrive the house is 2 bedrooms, _but_ you are allowed to add an extra room Mr. Malfoy, but you must have an office which is in no view of Muggles, no matter what you tell them, this office is space for spells, research, and potion brewing this so you can live like wizards but you _must not_ do magic outside this room, also the place is fully furbished just not unpacked that is up to you, you may use _little_ magic to decorated the colours your _all _comfy with." She said looking at Ron and Draco in particular. We all nodded and she moved towards the fire place.

"Dumbbell House" she said in the fire, "USA" the flames turned a dark green

"Further county, darker the flame" Ron and Draco said at the same time, when Harry gave them confused looks.

"Good luck" she whispered to us as one by one we step in the flames.

After 15 minutes in the flames I was the first to arrive at the new place, I looked around the living room, there was a few boxes, coffee table, 3 piece suite, all ready to be unpacked, Hermione arrived ad looked in the kitchen grinning she came back

"Fully stocked" she muttered soon the boys arrived and wondered around the place.

"How about boys do upstairs me and Hermione do down" I said the boys nodded  
"Hey wait what colour are we going for?" Hermione asked  
"Well the suite cream, so why not have the place cream and Brown?" I asked the boys they nodded and trailed up the stairs,

The kitchen ended up a light lime green, the living room was brown and cream with the rug and cushions being brown, Ron and Harry bedroom was a Red and Gold for the obvious and Draco's was a cream with Sytherin coloured bedding it suited him well, Mine and Hermione's were white and Royal Blue, walls white with both out bedding white, we had our room enlarged to fit double beds, bookcases, computer table and we agreed to not have unsuited like both boys had done in their rooms, there for we had the one in the hall.

We then started to unpack downstairs, while Ron and Harry with the help of Draco did the office space, we finished unpacking and wondered what the boys had done, we got to the room and entered the room was amazing. It had bookcases lined with all the Wizarding world books, against the walls,(just looks like the shelves were built in the walls) we had a fire place (which moved from the living room to here when we arrived) which had both portraits of Dumbledore and Severus Snape above them sleeping, looking around they had put the Hogwarts crest in the large window where all 3 owls (Ron's, Harry's, and Draco's) were perched, in the corner near the desk was a bed made up for Snowdrop (my tiger pup) and another for Crookshanks (being a cat he had free roam of the house) I smiled as I saw all animals were comfy, there was also photos of the Weasley's, Hermione's parents ( who she gave a moving one her to them so she can keep in contact without letters) of our parents and Sirius, and some of Draco's Mother (he no long speaks to his father who is in Azkaban). Around the fire place there was a mix of Sytherin Green and Gryffindor coloured sofas and chairs. On the left there was a small room with an arch I went to investigate and it was crossed between a lab (one cauldron on a desk) and a defence room.

"Through there is a store room, Snape left it to me so I had it copied in to there" Draco muttered

"I Love it" I said breathless  
"Draco thought of the pictures and the portrait's so we can keep in contact with family" Ron said both me and Hermione looked around to him and he flashed us a small smile.

"Wow Draco that awesome" Hermione said he nodded

"Well I'm off to bed" he said "Muggle School tomorrow" we all agreed and set the password 'Dumbledore Snape' and set off to bed (It was past 12 midnight).

They all fell asleep around the same time, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**Well what did you think? Good? Horrid? Draco is good in my story as Harry saved him and his mother from Azkaban so he owns Harry his life. **

**Plus sorry about the time, but when they left Hogwarts it was about 9 o clock, I'm really not sure on the American time zone if anyone who's lives in the US please tell me your time difference, I'm in the UK I couldn't remember if you're in front or behind so I have to wing it sorry guys **

**Please read and review and enjoy **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 3

_**ok here we are chapter 3 **____** I don't own anything you recognized on with the show….**_

_**Thank you to Elfin69 for my review and to 'Aimee' for my first ever reviews on this story: this is dedicated to you both **____** hope you enjoy **_

Chapter 3

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ the alarm went awaking me and Hermione from our slumber the clock currently read 6.45 am and we both was up, making our beds by hand, we were getting ready for school. I choose a long white top with a brown belt and skinny jeans with some brown high heels, I also had a brown jacket on which I had a small white purse that hung over my shoulder and Hermione wore skinny jeans with ugg boots, with a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie that was covered in roses she also carried a red handbag which went with her red head band. Once we had done our make-up and our breakfast, it was about 7-45, we decided Mionie would drive first week and I would drive second week, (**see Facebook pictures for the car**) The boys wore the same shirts but in different colours, Ron was blue, Draco was green and harry was red. They all wore trainers and dark blue jeans.

We set off for school for about 8 o clock with the school records it was bound to go wrong somewhere, driving the mile to the school we parked in an empty space and we got the stares.

"Who are they?"

"The Blonde is Georg."

"I like the black-haired one"

"Can his hair get any redder?" was the whispers that followed us, we were all thankful for the front office which was only a few yards away from the student parking area.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger" she said load enough for the overweight women can hear, she smile softly

"Hi, you must be our British Exchange students" she asked

We all nodded I stepped forward "I'm Annie-Mae Peterson, this is my brother Harry, Our class mate Ronald Weasley and his cousin Draco-"

"Mallory" he said cutting me off, I hadn't realised he changed his name I gave an confused look to Hermione who whispered 'McGonagall' I nodded and smiled sweetly "we'd would like it if we had the same classes you see" I said handing her all our files

She nodded " yes you headmistress did ask for that," she said flicking through them "well everything is in order, here's your timetables and you locker combination, your all next to each other" she said handing us sheets of paper "and get your teacher to sign this, as there is more than one of you, you just get them to sign for all of you" she said handing it to Hermione, we nodded " and bring it back" she said as we left back out in to the parking space, and walked to our first lesson, we arrived outside classroom 5 ready for British History we entered and scanned the room the teacher was old looking but he sat down the boys at the back while he had me and Hermione at the front.

"Now then class, these are our British Exchange students, please girls tell us about yourselves" I looked at Mionie and she nodded

"Hello, my name is Annie-Mae, and we got to a boarding school in Scotland but we are all including the boys in the back are all from London, I was Head girl at my school until someone tried to blow it up, and we came on this trip to help our school have a better understanding of a tiny town school and how American 's work, we feel that we can bring some England here, while you can teach us some of your American teachings" I said everyone then looked at Hermione

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I think Annie has explained it all really" she shrugged "any questions" she asked the class

"No?" the teacher asked after five minutes of silence he told us to sit, Hermione managed to get the seat next to Draco and I had to sit next to a male, who was pale to the extreme who fidgeted a little when I said next to him, letting a wall of hair fall between us I began to draw a snitch on my notebook, and I smiled as I remembered Harrys first Quiddich match, then I thought back to why I was here to fit 'it' whatever 'it' was sighing I looked up and the teacher smiled at me,

"Well Miss?" he asked I completely forgot to give him my last name

"Peterson sir" I said

"You be pairing with Mr Cullen for the assignment, I trust you Brits will find this easy, so I will be splitting you all up" he said we nodded in fake excitement "Mr. Mallory? Is it" looking at Harry

"No sir the blondes Malloy, I'm Peterson, Annie's brother, and that Weasley sir, Mallory's cousin sir" he said the teacher nodded "sorry Peterson, Malloy your with Miss Swan, Please raise your hand Bella" a girl equally as beautiful as the boy I was currently sat next to was sat next to a blonde women who was just gorgeous as she was. Draco mouth just popped open and gave the teacher _a what the fuck _look I notice the Cullen boy tense a little, I don't think I was meant to notice so I pretended not to

"Miss Granger, you will be with Mr Hale" he said looking at him, a sexy curly haired blonde (and I mean sexy) male held his and in the air and flashed Hermione a grin who of course sent a worried one back. She looked kind of scared "Mr Weasley, you will be paired with Miss Cullen" he said a pixie like girl stoke her hair in the air and smiled pearly whites at him, she waved openly and shouted 'hi' to him, Ron just blushed the same colour as his hair and looked down this earned a few chuckles of both the teacher and the Cullen girl " and Mr Peterson, you will be with Miss Hale" he said the beautiful blonde next to Bella waved a short wave, she also had a small smile playing on his lips, Harry went just as red which earned a full on laughing fit from me and Hermione who wink at me and looked at the Cullen boy I was sat next to. The teacher then paired everyone else off and told us to sit in our partners, the boys and Hermione stayed where they were, and made the Cullen's and hales move.

"I'm Edward" he said I looked at him, he had bronze hair and sharp but soft gold eyes, I shook his hand "and your Annie" he said his voice like velvet. _Weird _I thought _Muggle eyes aren't normally gold, _I shrugged it off and turned to face Hermione who looked petrified she gave me a small squeak and smile I turned back to the teacher as he told the class we'd be doing a writing piece on King Henry VII of England, he smiled at us and expected us to get top marks, Draco and Ron tried to copy the notes down trough out the lessons as the class learnt the basics, we had until, the end of tomorrow to do a short piece on it. They being pure blooded hadn't learnt about anything I gave Hermione a note saying _do they even know the basics of English and maths?_ Hermione shrugged and scribbled back:

_I don't know _she scribbled back

_May be we should find out? _me

_Ok- _Hermione

I wrote the following to Draco and Ron

_Do you know basic maths and English? _I said to them

I sighed when I got Draco's note W_hat's maths? And English? Some I don't understand _of _the words he put on the board_

_Ok _I scribbled back I wrote a fresh note to Hermione _this year is going to be hard for Ron and Draco._

For the rest of the day Draco and Ron struggled with Maths, Science (We told Draco it was just like potions but slightly different, Ron hadn't got a clue!) they also struggled in Home economics, (after Ron tried setting the place on fire) Draco sored though French and Germen as he was fluent in those language (in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds language's must be the same, he just doesn't mention brooms or spells) Ron also found he was a natural at baseball, (we had to explain it was beaters on the floor one bat and one ball and all you had to do was hit the ball) Draco did like baseball but he said he hated the fact he couldn't fly (and it was boring!) Ron hated lunch as he had to fetch it himself, and complained about the lack of house elves (which earned him a kick from Hermione from under the table) at the end of the day Hermione returned the sheet of paper as we all piled in the car. She came back frustrated and thinking  
"Hermione what wrong?" harry asked from the back (I called shot gun)

"Oh, what? Nothing" she said dazed I could feel her brain ticking away as she was thinking. When we got home I fixed every one fish and chips and followed Hermione to the magic room  
"Dumbledore Snape" she said looking down

"Herms you going to tell me what's up?" I asked as she search for a book

"It's the Cullen's /Hales they don't seem right" she muttered  
"What do you mean?" I said

"Didn't you notice?" she asked I shook my head "they've all got bags, under their eyes, the temperature drops around them, they have _gold eyes_, they are_ inhumanly beautiful_" she said I nodded finally realising "AH ha" she muttered "I was right"

"What?" I asked

"Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite." She read "their eyes a deep red, if the feed on humans, Gold if they don't" she read slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Rose there _vampires"….._

**Dun dun donnn…..cliffy tell me what you think …please rate **** xx**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ended on a cliffy uh! Well sorry guys it was like 3 pages long, sorry, but all chapters will vary from short to long sorry guys! And in this chapter, we find out what Edward and Rosie will say in there speak on the project, and…well read on to find more! I don't and will not own anything you recognize only my OC and the plot, they belong to the great JKRowling (who is my hero and the greatest author alive) and Stephanie Myers (who is the greatest AMERICAN author alive) who I love both to bits (LOVE YOU GUYS!) **_

_Previously: "Didn't you notice?" she asked I shook my head "they've all got bags, under their eyes, the temperature drops around them, they have gold eyes, they are inhumanly beautiful" she said I nodded finally realising "AH ha" she muttered "I was right" _

"_What?" I asked_

"_Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite." She read "their eyes a deep red, if the feed on humans, Gold if they don't" she read slowly._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I asked _

"_Rose there vampires"….._

Chapter 4

The following day, it was hard for both me and Hermione, we tried to keep ourselves to ourselves, that was until Edward had come up to us and told us of the project, we braced for our final lesson of the day British History.

"And finally Mr Cullen and Miss Peterson" the teacher said, I paled as I went to the front. Facing the front read my part.

"_Henry VIII__ was born on __28 June 1491 and died 28 January 1547" I read keeping my eyes on my notes "He was__King of England__from 21 April 1509 until his death. He was__Lord__, and later__King__, of Ireland, as well as continuing the nominal__claim by__ the English monarchs to the Kingdom of France. Henry was the second monarch of the __House of Tudor__, succeeding his father,__Henry VII_" I said

Edward carried on "_Besides his six marriages, Henry VIII is known for his role in the separation of the__Church of England__from the Roman Catholic Church. Henry's struggles with Rome led to the separation of the Church of England from papal authority, the__Dissolution of the Monasteries__, and establishing himself as the__Supreme Head of the Church of England__. Yet he remained a believer in core Catholic theological teachings, even after his excommunication from the Catholic Church,__Henry oversaw the legal union of__England and Wales__with the__Laws in Wales Acts 1535–1542_" he said flawlessly

I followed on "_Henry was considered an attractive, educated and accomplished king in his prime and has a reputation as "one of the most charismatic rulers to sit on the English throne".__[2][3]__Besides ruling with absolute power, he also engaged himself as an author and composer. His desire to provide England with a male heir—which stemmed partly from personal vanity and partly because he believed a daughter would be unable to consolidate the__Tudor Dynasty__and the fragile peace that existed following the__Wars of the Roses__[4]__—led to the two things for which Henry is remembered:__His six marriages__, and the__English Reformation__(making England a mostly Protestant nation). In later life, he became morbidly obese and his health suffered; his public image is frequently depicted as one of a lustful, egotistical, harsh, and insecure king_" I said finishing off we was awarded with a pass (but so did everyone in the class) I stumbled to my seat and Hermione nodded. Once the bell rang we told the boys we were going to go shopping and so we dropped them off home and rod around town, stopping by a parked police car, Hermione had tapped the window quietly and grinned at the bolding man.

"Erh.. hi" she said her British accent coming out thickly "were looking for the Cullen residents, one of there children left a book in class"

He nodded "why do you need the address for?" he asked kindly

"Well I promised the teacher I would take the book back to their house, but he couldn't tell me himself sir, student privacy, you see" she said he smiled at her

"ok little lady, you heading in the right direction, just turn left, at the crossroads and you have the high way on your left _DON'T _go on the highway, you turn right at the crossroads and then you're on their land follow the dirt track and you reach their house." He said Hermione nodded

"Thank you sir" she said

"Please don't call me sir, call me Charlie" he said blushing a little Hermione nodded and thanked him again and we followed the directions carefully and we reach the house, and _man it was huge,_

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

Knocking on the front door, I gave Hermione a nod and we both pulled our wand from our handbags and placed them under our sleeves, we did NOT brace ourselves for who had answered the door. He was young, he was blonde… and he was handsomer than anyother movie star we had ever seen. He was pale, though and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes, but he had gold eye just like the rest of them

"Yes" his voice sounded like wind chimes swaying gently in the wind, Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said she took a deep breath "and we know what you are"

Carlisle went (if was even possible) even paler than he was he nodded and let us in…..

_**Sorry guys going to leave it there. Until I get more reviews and I know people are reading this, please leave a comment…even if it's one word I don't mind. **_

_**RainWitch148 **_

_**xx**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok chapter 5 **** thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, and check out the Facebook page: ****RainWitch Parker ****this is where you can find pictures, comments and status on this story and some of my others **** xxx**

_Previously: _

_Knocking on the front door, I gave Hermione a nod and we both pulled our wand from our handbags and placed them under our sleeves, we did NOT brace ourselves for who had answered the door. __He was young, he was blonde… and he was handsomer than any other movie star we had ever seen. He was pale, though and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes, but he had gold eye just like the rest of them_

"_Yes" his voice sounded like wind chimes swaying gently in the wind, Hermione let out the breath she was holding._

"_I'm Hermione Granger" she said she took a deep breath "and we know what you are" _

_Carlisle went (if was even possible) even paler than he was he nodded and let us in….._

Chapter 5-

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several room, but the wall had been removed from most of the first floor to create one open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bar to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The wall, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the hick carpet were all varying shades of white. There in the living room was (what we assumed were the rest of the Cullen's) Carlisle Cullen stood next to his beautiful confused looking wife.

"Esme this is Hermione Granger, and-?" he said looking at me

"Annie-Mae Peterson" I said, I looked around, there was a large built man who had muscles bigger than my head!, he stood with a cocky grin.

"Emmett" he said

I smiled at them all, Hermione looked nervous, so she showed Carlisle her 7th year defence against the dark arts book, "  
"We learnt about you in our first 3 weeks of school" he said, flicking through the book

"What kind of school teaches their students about vampires?!" Esme asked

"A school of witchcraft" Hermione said, seeing their confused looks I sighed  
"Were no normal students," I said "What does our blood smell like?" I asked they looked a taken aback and stood there, not moving not blinking and not breathing.

"Well?" Hermione asked hands on her hips, the book lay forgotten on the coffee table

"Well- er- erm" Emmett said signing "Erm-er"

"Well it's like a musty spell, like you can see the sparkle, you can feel the dust traveling through your veins, we know it's there, but it's like it's not" Esme said giving us a confused look

"It's the magic" Hermione said nodding, "the magic in our veins, stops you from hunting us, you have no desire to eat us" she said the Cullen's nodded slowly,  
"Still doesn't explain why you're here" Carlisle said "you're not human are you?"

Hermione sighed and sat on the plush white sofa,

"We're are what you call '_human' _we are witches" she said we were met by silence…..

**Sorry guys that is it!...until next time peoples! Like I said I'm not updating until I have more updates sorry guys, but I know people are reading this and I haven't got that many reviews please please guys I need reviews xx **


	8. Authors Note 2

**Ok people, **

**I know you are all reading this story, there for I am NOT updating until I get reviews, I will still write but I will NOT update until my story, until I have at least 10-15 reviews, even if it is one word, I don't care. **

**I know people enjoy these stories therefore this will take prioritize over my first one. I'm sorry I'm being a b**ch, and I enjoy writing those but I can't write without the inspiration of you guys, it's like writing to a brick wall. **

**Thanks guys and sorry to those who do review, I promise I'll try and make it up to ya xx**

**Love RainWitch148 **

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 6

**I know I did say I wasn't going to update but I decided that I will just because I want to: and also I really want this to take off and I don't own anything**** ^_^**

_Previously:_

"_Still doesn't explain why you're here" Carlisle said "you're not human are you?" _

_Hermione sighed and sat on the plush white sofa, _

"_We're not what you call 'human' we are witches" she said we were met by silence….._

Chapter 6 

Looking around the room, I saw the faces of each of the vampire that stood there, Emmett was by Rosalie on the other sofa which was near the TV, Esme was by the large open window, and Carlisle stood in front of the TV. All but one looking confused, Carlisle looked like he was thinking – hard by the facial expressions he pulled.

"We are from England, that we didn't lie about" Hermione said "We and a few others are here on a mission"

"Wait there is more of you?" Esme asked

Hermione nodded "of course, the boys were with Harry, Ron and Draco, there wizards" she said "we study, control, and live with magic it's in our blood" she said I nodded

"We have been living in secret for hundreds and thousands of years," I said taking over from her "wizards tend to cover up a lot of things, there also behind a lot of things" I said going quite on the last part  
"How?" Carlisle asked  
"Look at the life style you live, if vampires existed surely you have had that thought of what if other things did?" I said Carlisle nodded

"Yes I've had that thought, but I never found anything though, even in books – nothing" he said

"Well the Wizarding world is completely hidden, you've been looking in the wrong books" Hermione said

She pulled out '_**The Wizarding World: through the eyes of a Wizard- by Melody Buttersalt**_' and handed it to Carlisle, who looked at it, and passed it around the room, with in five seconds Hermione was putting it to top of her Defence book on the coffee table, all understood.

"Er, we need your help also" Hermione asked nervously.

Carlisle sat down next to Esme and grabbed her hand, "what is it?" he asked

"As you read" I said moving towards the fire place, I looked at the flickering flames "Voldermort did die, but we are here because we need to find the ninth Horcrux, I know the book only said there was seven, but the black haired boy that is sat at home at the minute was the eight unknown one, now apparently according to our headmistress there is another, one what can bring him back" I sighed looking around the room, Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"What is the Horcrux?" he asked Hermione sighed deep in thought

"We have no idea what it is, all we know is it's here" she whispered

"Right that's a good start" Emmett joked, Hermione smiled a little

"Yeah, a perfect one" I muttered "look we all know you've all been around for hundreds of years, and we know you've been here twice, but have you noticed anything 'fishy' around here?" I asked Esme nodded deep in thought written on her face.

"I renovated a home just outside of town, a rather large one, it's now gone of course but I felt like I was being watched throughout the whole place, and a vampires sense is heightened when it needs to be, and I heard well it was a scratching slash screeching noise, they gave me a gift though, it's this" she said within 5 seconds she was at my side and handed me a velvet box, I looked in side and was shocked at what I saw…

**Ok ending it there, until next time people… I may go to Harry/Ron/ Draco's POV's **** xxx**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Peace out people! Xxx **


	10. Chapter 7

**Ok guys this is chapter 7, now before I start my 'I don't own anything' rant just a few things I need to get across, firstly I would like a few more reviews pleeeeaaaaasssseee **** (that's the bad out the way). And secondly the book Hermione passed in the previous chapter is a book I just made up on the spot really, not sure if it belongs to anyone (doubt it but hey) or even if the author is real. Anyway my rant is now over, and I don't own anything you recognise, any questions then just ask, I'm available on inbox, review, and Facebook (RainWitch Parker) I am going to time skip to Christmas, when they arrived in Forks, it was mid-September, when the Will Shakespeare essay was due it was mid-November . **** xx**

Chapter 1

_Harry POV: (__**this is going to be a short version, I want to see how I write in a POV that's not my OC**__)_

Looking through the window, I wonder where the girls had got to, hearing a car door slam and giggling I'd realised they were here.

"Girls are here" I shout Ron came rushing down complaining about his stomach, Draco gave me a look as to say '_does he do this __**all **__the time' _I gave him a small nod and he just smiled, giving the girls a hand with food shopping, Ron decided to go to the Wizarding village in Seattle, to get owl treats, so half an hour later we were all back in the car. Arriving at a large Muggle mall I had given Annie a confused look.  
"Christmas soon" she said we nodded we all got out "Ron, Draco you two stick with me, meet all together at 3 o'clock?" I asked the girls they nodded

"In the centre near the fountain" Hermione said

**Back to OC POV:**

They all nodded and we went in, and it was packed to the brim, Muggles everyway! 5 floors up and oval shaped. Draco and Ron looked around in awe and vanished in to the crowd with Harry, who looked just as amused. I giggle and we hit the shops, I got Harry a gold lion locket, Ron a silver and gold chess set, Hermione a Phoenix necklace (when she wasn't looking), Draco I got him a snake ring with a gem in. For Mrs Weasley I had got a Muggle cook book (Gordon Ramsey- cooking for friends) for Mr Weasley I had got him a plug and a rubber duck , for the twins I got a Muggle prank book, for Charlie I got him a book on the Muggle fairy tales, Bill I got a book on 'banking for dummies' Percy I got a him a book on Muggle schooling, Ginny I got her a rose pendant (**all presents pictures are on my Facebook, RainWitch Parker) ** once we had finish shopping Hermione disappeared from view to get my present, we had a few hours yet so we went clothes shopping, we herd that he school was having a prom, so we decided to get our dresses early. Mine was a blue and black short dress with sequins down the middle. Hermione's was a short pink one to, we also brought some jeans, long tops, some high heels and belts, we ended up in the future stores where we brought a load of royal blue candles.

Soon it was time to meet the boys so with our bags we head for the car, we went back in to a restaurant.

"Boy we have to tell you something," I said

"But it can wait until_ after_ Christmas," Hermione said looking at me. I sighed,

"Ok" I said holding my hands up, we spent a best part of an hour just talking. Once we got back home, we all unpacked and took turns wrapping presents by magic in the chamber, we then decided to decorate the place, as we were all at school tomorrow (Monday), we did a good job despite the non- magic rule. We then showered, and changed and chilled in the living room explaining to Draco, and Ron what television was. Soon it was time to go to bed, we turned all the lights off and settled in bed, wondering what the Cullen's do to help us….

**Loved writing this hope it is good :D **

**Peace out! **

**RainWitch148 xx**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! Whoop , will you answer my poll please people on my profile because I haven't got a clue on my final paring ;) ok on with the show, see you at the bottom, also Jacob Black gets introduced in this chapter ;) xxx**

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up to the sound of the rain, groaning she climbed out of the bed, at time like this she loved the sun. Finishing in the shower she went back in the room, where Annie was stroking her tiger cub, Snow drop, who's white fur stood out against the bed, especially the green tips, she had her paws in her head, and was shaking, Annie looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"Help me" she said Hermione nodded and fetched Harry, coming through the door, Harry and Ron were still asleep, nether were awake so Hermione went for the only option. Running down the stairs two at time, towel still rapped around her body, she almost ripped the phone off the wall sitting on the soft sofa the fur rug softly rubbing against her toes,

"Ah Carlisle please, you have to help" she said

"What's the matter Hermione? It's none of you is it?" he asked

"No oh god no, it's erm, Annie's pet Snowdrop, she's poorly, just wondering if you know with your _senses _help her"

"HERMIONE SHE GOING GREENER" Annie shouted from the room, knowing Carlisle herd she waited "Ok Hermione, I know someone who can help, here talk to Jake,"

"Ok" Hermione herd the phone pass and a man with a deep voice

"Hermione is it?" he asked

She nodded, grinning to her stupidity "Yeh" she said

"Ok well, erm what type of animal is it?" he asked

Hermione looked at the ceiling _no point lying Hermione _she thought

"A tiger cub, less than 6 weeks old" she said

"Okay" Jacob said with confused look

"What happened?" he asked

"Well I woke up everything was fine, then when I got out of the shower to dress, Annie had Snowdrop on her bed, the poor thing was shacking, she a –"Hermione sighed "a _special _cub, she was well you be better seeing it before I tell you,"

"Ok Hermione, well make sure the cub is breathing and wrap it up warm, Snowdrop is it?" he asked

"Yes"

"Well keep Snowdrop with her familiar, she won't like being left on her own" he said Hermione said the Cullen's will know the address, and she hung up placing the phone back on the holster, she rushed upstairs, she went in the room, Ron was on Hermione's bed, Draco was by the desk and Harry was cuddling his sister telling her everything going fine, Hermione grabbed clean PJs and got changed in the bathroom, Ron, Draco will you go down stairs the Cullen's-"

DING DONG

"Should be here," she said finishing up, Ron nodded and followed Draco to the door, Hermione sat on the end of Annie's bed stroking the shaking cub.

Ron answered the door and smiled at the Cullen's

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is Jacob, Hermione called us" Ron nodded "can we come in?" he asked

Draco looked at them deep in thought, "yeah sure you can come in" he said steeping aside

"Upstairs on your second right" Ron said, Carlisle nodded in thanks and walked to the girls room, Jacob was following in awe on how a couple of teens can keep a place so tidy.

"Please help" I muttered, Hermione hushed Harry out to the other Cullen's downstairs she smiled softly and stroked the cub,

The other boy with large muscles looked at the cub, "is she _green_?" he asked

I nodded "she special, she's meant to glow not actually meant to _turn green_" I sniffed "it's got to be serious" Snow drop snuggled in to her thick red blanket, (from Harry with a moving snitch she likes to chase) and she shivered, lifting her tiny face her nose poked towards the Jacob kid, she looked at him, her blood shot eyes crying Jacob kid was pulled in to her soul, he came forward his large hand could fit round her easily,

"Come here sweetie" he said softly he looked at me as she staggered in to him, I nodded and he lift her to his chest, she then curled in his hand, looking at Carlisle,

"He's over 108 degrees, he'll keep her warm." He said I nodded at him

"What's up?" I asked

Jacob looked at me, "She's sick very sick, see where she's greener near the stomach?" he said

I nodded, "well she's got_Brucellosis _a rare bacterial disease, she may have eaten something that didn't agree with her, I say phone home, she's got a vet?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah, will you call Sirius please Hermione, he should be here in the morn" Hermione nodded in understanding

"She will survive that night, if this Sirius is here first thing" Jacob said, I nodded

"He should be" I muttered

"I still don't know why she's _green_" Jacob said

"Neither do I" I said, Jacob passed Snowdrop to me and she was asleep,

"Keep her warm" he said I nodded wrapping her up in her blanket, climbing out of my bed I put her in my place where it was warmer, I then put the quilt on her, she purred and snuggled deeper.

"Thank you Jacob," I said shaking his hand he nodded and left the room,

"Ok thank you Annie," Carlisle, leaving as well, the boys came up and we all got ready to go to school, looking back at Snowdrop I smiled as she snuggled deeper in the bed…..

**Ok guys it ends there what did you think to Snowdrop illness? Was it ok? I'd love to know **

**Peace out!  
RainWitch 148 xx**


	12. Chapter 9

**Here we are chapter 9, hope you all enjoy thank you to **Elfin69 **for the reviews they left. This one is dedicated to you **** I don't own anything **** on with the show:**

Chapter 9

Looking at the clock, I tapped my pen against my note book, I really wanted this day to end, and we got word that Sirius arrived at ours just as we left for school. Looking back at the clock I sighed I still had two hours left then we can go home, 2 weeks for Christmas break.

"PSST" I look to my left where Hermione sat she handed me a note, Ron had fallen asleep and Harry and Draco was playing a paper game,

"CRASH" looking towards Ron I couldn't stop laughing, Harry had moved Ron's arm which resorted in Ron's head colliding with the table, the worst is he's still snoring. Harry, Draco and Hermione all snickered and me well I was just downright laughing, Hermione's note lay forgotten on top of my note book, the teacher sighed

"Will he ever awake?" he asked us

I shook my head "Once he's gone he's gone" I said in between laughter, the teacher sighed and carried on with the lesson, grabbing my pen I gave it to Draco who drew the dark mark on his arm smirking at me then he wrote 'Weasley is our king" across his forehead, he then continued with a moustache, mono brow, then he past it to Harry who then drew stars and hearts all over the side of his face with 'I love Aragon' , I laughed and Hermione shook her head, but was smiling all the same throwing the pen back I looked at her note.

_Do you think that we can destroy it? _

Knowing what she was on about I wrote back

_I'm not sure, we've tried everything._

She looked at the noted a nodded; she then proceeded to take notes, looking back at the clock I wished it hurry up. Having a random thought I looked at Hermione, _that was it_ I thought writing it down I passed it to Hermione, she looked like Christmas had come early, and grinned, smiling I looked back at the teacher and smiled _I need to see the Cullen's __**tonight **_I thought

**Do you want me to end there? Sorry guys :D you love me forever **** xxx**


	13. Authors note 3

**Ok guys this story is being put on hold as I am suffering from writer's block, hence why you all waited a week to get chapter 9, sorry guys love to leave ya xxx**


	14. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! Sorry for leaving you for so long and sorry about leaving you hanging like that! I've just suffered writers block and well it can't be helped sorry again and I promise you all id do better at updating! Really sorry! Any way have funs…..This one's on me BTW: I don't own anything **** xxxxx**

Chapter 10

Ron and Draco were in the library with Harry researching, Ron sighed and placed his quill down, everyone agreed writing in ink and a quill were so much better than the pens and pencils the Muggles use. Ron sighed in frustration

"We're never going to get this final Horcrux are we?" He asked placing his quill in the ink well

Draco shook his head, "Even with the girls lead, we don't know how to destroy the thing"

"What lead?" Ron asked getting up ad stretching by the fire; Harry got up as well and looked at his parents' portrait

"Well Ron, Hermione explained last night, they found it, but don't know what to do with it" he said he reached for the stone that his father was stood next to, Harry pressed on the small lily petal, which glowed bright yellow before it settled on a sunset red, the portrait swung forward and a small safe was placed in the wall, with the code 6-2-4-4-2 (Magic) the safe opened up.

"Why did you use the Ministry password?" Draco asked as he looked over the shoulder of Harry  
"Well it's easy for everyone to remember, plus only us know the meaning to it" Harry replied smirking. Grabbing a velvet blue case he handed Ron the box that opened it and gasped…

**A/N.. should I leave it there?...nope not that cruel plus I owe you guys!**

Ron placed the box on the table, and lifted it in the air, slowly the necklace started to rise, sparkling in the setting sun, the necklace was a beautiful sliver chain that seemed to brighten with age, there was a single sliver heart which had a black expensive looking stone in the middle of this heart, the boys knew that this is where the deep dark magic was, Ron didn't understand how something so beautiful could harbour such evil within the stone. The heart itself seems to have a pulse, as Ron placed it back with shaky hands. **A/N: see Facebook profile for it **

"How?" he whispered

"I don't know how to, I don't think I could destroy such a beautiful thing" Harry said

"Where?" Ron asked again breathless

"No idea, Hermione went to the Cullen's empty handed and came back with it" Draco said as Harry placed it back in the safe

Harry parents shivered as the portrait swung back in to place

"I think she got it off the Cullen's, they seem a bit weird don't you think?" Harry said the other two nodded and they sat back at the table.

"Come on better get more research done" Draco said opening an old book

The boys fell in the quite of the library, not noticing that James Potter's eyes turned red for a fraction of a second, before disappearing out of the portrait neither did the boys notice Lily reaching in the safe to fetch the velvet covered box, they didn't even notice Lilly Potter turning in to Bellatrix Lastrange before she to disappeared out of the portrait…..

**Ohhhh cliffy…. How did that happen?, **

**Not bad for a comeback is it? Please review**

**Love you. **

**RainWitch148**


	15. Chapter 11

**Okay guys this is it – chapter 11. Right before Christmas to, so really pleased, btw I don't own anything; have a good Christmas and a brilliant new year! And see you in 2013 **

Chapter 11

_One week after telling Ron:_

"Hermione?" I asked, we were in the library, searching through Harry's Blood safe.

"Yeah?" she questioned

"I can't find it?" I muttered looking in the safe for the fifth time

"Find what?" she asked

"The blasted necklace, the Horcrux" I almost screeched at her

"WHAT?!" she screamed, the scream turned in to frantic muttering as she searched her self

"RON, HARRY, DRACO" She screamed from the stars

The boys ruched the door and saw the library in tatters as me and Hermione removed every book, parchment and even rattles the animals beds, food and water bowls.

"It's not here, it's not here, it's not here" Hermione muttered repeated

"The Cullen's" I muttered quietly

Suddenly the phone rang as if on a queue.

"Hello" I said picking up the phone which was located in the hallway due to the amount of magic.

"It's gone isn't it?" The voice said it was a distressed Esme

"Yeah, it has we don't understand how- it's well protect!" I muttered knowing she could hear me, "wait how do you-"I ask

"Alice" is all she said to me

"Oh yes, now I remember, Does she know?-" I asked

"Well she has an inclining, but we don't recognise the name may be you know" she asked

"who?"

"Voldermort?" she questions, confusion in her voice

"SHIT!" I scream at the phone, I knew Esme had removed the phone from her ear

"Alice asked who is he?, is it that Tom Riddle fellow?" she asked

"Yeahhh if he gets his hands on it he can come back" I said shaking

"well we be over, Jaspers a good tracker, he can track it for you, he'll soon know who has it" she offered "well bring Emmett for strength, Bella for protection and Edward for his mind reading and maybe the wolves?" she said rambling,

"Yeah that be a good idea, can you put Carlisle on? I need to ask him something" I said

"I'll put you on speaker," she said, a faint beep could be herd and the distant voice of Esme could be herd "You're on Speaker sweetie" she said

"Well erm it for everyone I guess if your into voting, me and Hermione have promised to keep you secret but to allow urm well – no disrespect to you all- creatures, you need permission off all wizards/ witches to enter the den, and well the boys they don't know, basically what I am asking is- will me and Hermione be allowed to tell them that you're not human- we won't say exactly what you are, as well it's not our place to- so I think I'd better you know ask first before opening our traps" I paused for a few moments as I couldn't hear what was said on the other end,

"It's okay you tell them-need to know" Carlisle's gentle voice filled my ears, I didn't jump as he made extra effort to make noise when coming back to the phone

"Okay I promise Doctor Cullen-need to know only" I said after a few moments of general chat and a set time to come over, I hung up the phone and told Hermione outside the Den, what was going to happen, we agreed to tell the boys in the living room, where the boys couldn't curse the Cullen's

"Well, er guys- it's the Cullen's," I said from the fire place Hermione was in the love seat, Draco in a chair and Ron and Harry were on the sofa, "there coming over"

"Why?" Ron asked

"Well there going to try and find the Horcrux, they might have a plan" Hermione said taking over, I nodded at her.

"Why what can they do-there Muggles" Draco said

"Well there are but there not!" I said

"What there mud-"Draco started, looking at Hermione he coughed "erm _Muggle-borns_" he said wincing

"Erm- no" I said "there not even human-"I said

"We can't tell you as well it's there _law_ no-one are allowed to know what they are" Hermione said to Ron before he asked what they were,

"Well there here, no one enter the Den while there here please" I said going to the door, before they even knocked I let them in  
"the thing is" Hermione said "_you _need to give them permission to enter the Den," I heard her say

"Hello" I said to Doctor Cullen, with him he had Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Esme

Cords of "hi" I got back I lead them to the leaving room where they went to get comfy,

The boys looked at them and then each other.

Ron shrugged "why not, how do we give permission?" he asked me

I shot up to mine and Hermione's room, and came down with parchment, and several quills

"Oh they know who we are" I said when Harry gave me a pointed look, he only nodded

"Basically you have to write your full names to get permission, mine and Hermione's name is already on there, to accommodate you, Cullen's, it's charmed to erm kill you, if you tell anyone, it normally just seriously harms others but you know- not human and all, also it is blocked from anyone who has access your minds, it erm wipes away any memories or memory of itself… pretty cool if you ask me" I said to them smiling the Cullen's knew the last bit was for the benefit of the vultori.

Carlisle smiled "where do I sign?" he asked having no problems with the charm knowing it was only for our protection

"Right here" I said, "I have to read though, but as you don't bleed, you'll need to drink this potion , where it will bring up some of your own venom for which you are to spit in this cup of our blood, then we can mix and then you dip your quill in and sign basically" I said  
the Cullen's nodded as I presented 5 small egg holder size cups mixed with mine and Hermione's blood "boys will you?" asked the boys nodded and pin pricked their fingers where small blood droplets began to fall, the boys took it in turns to place there blood in the cups where hissing could be herd from each.

*Jasper you can breath, I've charmed the cups, you won't er smell anything* I thought knowing Edward could read my mind, I saw Edwards lips move but herd nothing, Jasper got my massage as he began to relax suddenly, Carlisle smiled at me and mouthed the words "thanks" as he herd the message to, I nodded my head in an okay.

"I hereby give permission for the Cullen's to enter the Den, with the promise of the lost of life and of my magic if the following with permission says anything about the den and its contents in side, they have permission however to dissuss with in there house, our magic will protect them from the fear of being over herd when they dissuss the Den and its contents, they if they wish to entre the don't know need to use the set password, however they have their own password for entering, whch can be found on the top of this parchment once the creator of the said Cullen family has picked one, who wishes to enter this place?" I asked looking at Carlisle

"I Do" Carlisle said "I hereby today on this date give my family and its name in the hand of your Wizarding magic, I honour your secret as you honour ours, and I give my life and my venom, to you for you magic den, I will sign in the blood given from the permissions to enter your magic den, I promise to hounor the contents and vow with my life to keep them from myself I then, also honour anything else you the wizards you share with me," he said reading off the piece of parchement I handed him he then handed it to Edward as he was next to be turned, Hermione gave Carlisle a small glass bottle which he drang, pulling a face he then disappeared in the kitchen with the egg shaped cup, to spit, he can back with Draco who confermed he spat in it, Carlisle then was handed a purple quill which he dipped in his egg cup and wrote on the parchment, a small star like symbol incrusted on his wrist, he looked at me confused,

*will have to tell you all after you've done, I can't say anything else until the spell brakes* I thought to Edward who nodded as it was his turn the process to as little as 15 minutes, the Cullen's went in the order of the order they got turned and soon the parchment shone brightly, Hermione handed it to me.

"Cullen's we welcome you in our den, as discussed your creator has chosen with Mister Malfoy, your password to access the potions room, library and our magic den, which is '_life may not last for ever, but friendship does'_ the stars on your wrist represent our magic and your venom intertwined to form a bond which can only be broken in death by burning, you are the only ones to see this marks, and as discussed this will be the resort of your death if you blab to outsiders, the quills that you each have signed your name has be impregnated with your venom, this is to represent your life, you die, the quill and the bond dies with you. As I know you have two other family members whom isn't here with you, they have been intrusted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen, they have permission to enter only with the permission of Miss Annie-Mae Lillian Potter, Miss Hermione Jean Granger and of course there creator Doctor Carlisle Cullen" I said nodding the Cullens quills moved to the Den and the spell broke

"Phew- that was intentens" Emmett said we all laughed

"Okay sorry about that but that's Pritty dark magic we did" I said "but lets get back to bissness Harry do you mind" Harry nodded

"Come on guys this way" he said Jasper Followed Harry to get the scents before the other Cullens got the all clear, we then showed them the rest of the Den,

"it's no good" said Jasper sighing "ive got a particular sent but it smells like death warmed up, dark magic I guess, darker than the one down stairs, but i have no idea where to go, plus it's a bit late now," he said looking out the enchanted window which showed weather, time and the temp outside, it was 5 past ten, at night

"We will help you look if you like we don't sleep, so when you guys retier to bed well can take over research" Esme said coming to jaspers side. He nodded at me

"we can look outside tomorrow, they couldn't of gone far to be honest," Jasper sad I nodded shuffling a yawn

"good plan, but please you all have lives" I said

"We can disappear and leave you in the day time, we can do the night shift that was no reaserch gets untouched, plus it's the summer anyway so-" Carlisle said "the hospital can manage a few nights with out me" he said I nodded and headed for the bathroom,

"Okay I'm heading for bed anyway" I said the others nodded, and I left them to it in the library

'good nights keep is what I need' my magic was physically drained and I needed rest.

**Okay people what do you think? Please please review **** I need them, okay well stay tuned some should be up soon **** see you guys later!**

**Rainwitch148 out! xx **


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I know in my last one I said I will most deffo update in the new year but as I'm in a good mood and in the Christmas spirit, I'm going to update sooner yuppie, but Wow chapter 12 already, and even better is that I have the ending sorted already, thanks to Miss ****Glycerine. Queen****, for helping with the ending and please guys read her stories there brilliant and she needs reviews to carry on **** well here's chapter 12… on btw I don't own anything: **

Chapter 12

The sun woke both me and Hermione up, and the smell of bacon as well which confused us, we wondered down stairs where Esme and Alice were cooking breakfast, I smiled at Esme as she handed me fresh OJ juice.

"You know you don't have to Esme" I said to her, Hermione nodded and ran her fingers through her hair; she did this when her brain was in over drive big time.

"Annie's right- you don't have to- you and your family are doing enough as it is" she said stressing I sighed Hermione is going to be in one of those moods again

"I know but were happy to be doing something for you, especially at night where we don't have to keep hiding, we can just be _normal _" she said smiling turning back to the cooker

We nod as the boys come in, and shrug as Draco and Harry gave me a confused look, Soon we were joined by Ron who didn't even look surprised at the newest addition in the kitchen,

"Esme?" I ask

"YES YES YES" Alice screeches from upstairs she can down in a flash "we are happy to" she said

"What?" everyone looks confused?

"Bloody- future- seeing- pixie" I muttered under my breath as she giggles

"Annie was going to ask, wither we can teach everyone the basic in Muggle schooling" she said Ron groaned

"_More _bloody exams" he said almost crying at this Alice giggled harder.

Hermione looked (if it were possible) even more stressed, and soon left to do other things

"What's up with her?" Ron asked

I shrugged "I have no-idea"

"Draco mind if I use your bathroom? Hermione's in ours" I said getting up he nodded

So I went upstairs and sure enough I heard Hermione in the shower, I went to fetch today's clothes which were: clean underwear and bra, skin coloured tights, high waist shorts, with a thin strapped top (tucked in) and a long thing jacket over the top, I had a small black belt and I wore black shoes to match, I also had, body wash, shampoo, shaving foam, razors and conditioner and also 2 towels. Going in to Draco's room, I smelt his aftershave, walking in to his bathroom which is surprising as he kept it clean. I took 15-20 minutes in the shower, shaving and washing; I stepped out and dried myself I then got dressed, and cleaned the bathroom out, I put my dirty clothes in a pile on the floor In my room, where Hermione was blow drying her hair, I put on make –up which was a little bit of foundation eyeliner and eye shadow, brushing through my damp hair Hermione passed me the hair dryer, and wordlessly left the bedroom with Crookshanks in tow , leaving her bee, I dried my hair and left it down in soft curls and then placed my dirty clothes in the washer, wait for Draco to come down, his hair still wet he hand me his dirty washing and I put them in the washer, the switching it on, I left for the library.

On entering the library I saw Alice and Bella with books in front of them, Ron looked bored and well Draco just looked like all future Christmases and birthdays have all been cancelled.

"They failed everything" Alice said when I gave her a confused look she said "I tested them to see what they know, so we could go over there week points and well they failed the lot"

"How?" I asked gobsmacked

"No idea" she said "you wizards are under- educated"

"We passed the basics" Ron muttered

"Yeah first grade basics" Alice muttered

"First grade?" I ask

"Urm education of a 6 year old" she said

"Oh okay" I said

"Instead of throwing the poor boys in the deep end, why not teach them the British way?" Carlisle said from the door.

"But-"Alice "okay"

"Okay boys how about these" he said sitting in Alice's place and passing them each, text books from years 6 to year 11 (including every GSCE book know to the English speaking man)

Harry looked relieved, he was handed some too. Handing his year 6 one back to Carlisle

"Hermione, Annie and me we all went to primary school in the non-magical world" he said Carlisle nodded and put it in his large bag

"Come Annie." He said to me His British accent slipping out a little.

The boys looked shocked

"You're British?" Draco muttered

Carlisle nodded "not been there for years though" he said

"Annie?" Esme asked from the door

I looked up

"There is someone downstairs for you, someone named Professor McGonagall" she said

Rushing from the table followed by the boys we ran downstairs and sure enough our headmistress was sat on the sofa looking around the living room.

"Hello there?" she said standing up….

**Okay guys I knows its short but the last one was super long... this could be it until after Christmas (as its now Christmas eve whoop, when I post this anyway whoop) but I hope you enjoy this though **** have a good Christmas and have a brilliant new year, please review when you can, and if I don't see you before I will see you in 2013 **** xxxx**


	17. Authors note 4

**Okay people I'm no longer updating any of my stories until I get the reviews up, I have had over 2,000 people reading this so far and I want this to take off please please review cheers guys xx**


End file.
